


Saturday Night In週六晚上

by Jumpfish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, HK800!Hank, HK900!Hank, Human!Connor, M/M, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpfish/pseuds/Jumpfish
Summary: Connor真的不應該喝這麼多。





	Saturday Night In週六晚上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saturday Night In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365709) by [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved). 



> 有錯或不順請告訴我><。

大多數位於Connor這個年齡段的男人，週末喝酒似乎是再正常不過的事。畢竟他現在才三十，還處於年輕人的範圍。和他的同事一起出去，乾掉幾瓶啤酒，和那些傢伙一起大笑之類的......

 

好吧，也許其他任何人都能毫無問題地處理這樣的事。Connor則反過來，從來沒有掌握住 _克制_ 這個愚蠢的東西。

 

“走吧，”粗啞的聲音在耳邊響起，把他像拎一袋麵粉般輕鬆地提起穿過門口。“來吧，就快到了。”

 

“我應該鎖前門嗎？”另一個聲音問道。

 

“不，”Hank咕噥了一聲。Connor的腳脫離了地板，視角轉成側面。“我們放他到床上睡覺後就離開。”

 

走廊上黑暗、熟悉的景象進入Connor模糊的視野。他們到家了？什麼時候的事？他的手指捏住貼著臉頰的襯衫。他有在動，但腳沒在走...... Hank帶著他。

 

“你不能離開，”他含糊不清地說，不是很在意Hank聽見了沒。反正對方似乎總是能理解他。“這是留宿派對。跟我一起睡，好嗎？“上帝啊，Connor非常想。他真的，真的想和Hank一起睡。

 

溫暖又厚實的大手緊緊握住Connor的身體，把他往下放。他掠過一片黑暗，直到熟悉的床單氣味搔弄他的鼻子。

 

“警探，你喝醉了，” Hank用那種疲倦、古板的嗓音回覆。Connor轉向聲音發出的位置，張著大大的笑臉，睏倦地眨眨眼。他伸出一隻手向懸在頭上的蒼白色頭髮揮舞──一抹黃光劃過黑暗，那是他房間陰影裡的星星。Connor的手掃過空氣，直到被一隻大手抓住。

 

“窩沒喝醉，”Connor咕噥，有點用力地晃了晃頭。他的視野晃動，胃在翻攪。“但是...... Hank，為什麼有兩個你呢？”

 

“你忘記HK900陪著我們了？” Hank喃喃說著，視線離開Connor轉看向他的手。Connor皺起眉頭。這不好。Hank應該要看著他就好，他想要對方所有的注意力。“我應該阻止你喝的。你真是一團糟。”

 

Connor吐出舌頭，踢了一下床單並發出嗚嗚聲。“你才一團糟，”他回擊，忍不住笑起來。他拽著Hank的手，另一隻手伸向代表另一個仿生人的白色和發光的模糊藍色。“來嘛，”他咕噥，當沒有被握住時，他的手用力地晃動。“留宿派對時間。嚕果不是兩個一起就不公平了。”

 

“他在說什麼？”沒有起伏的聲音。是HK900。

 

嘆氣的聲音。這個絕對是Hank。“就照他的意思做，”仿生人低聲說道，當Connor拽著他的手時一隻腳跪到床上。“除非你照做，不然他不會放棄去睡的。”

 

Connor皺了皺鼻子。“你說的就像我是個......”他閉上眼睛一秒鐘，天花板開始旋轉了。“是個小孩，”他說完，吞下了想爆粗口的衝動。也許他在酒吧喝多了一點，這就是後果。每個人總是在他想拒絕下班的狂歡時為難他，但現在足以證明他直接回家會比較好。

 

有暖暖的甚麼包裹住他的手，把它從空中拉離。“孩子們有比你更好的控制力，警探，”一個聲音乾巴巴地說道。床墊出現另一個下陷，HK900爬到他的旁邊。

 

“Haaaaaaank，”Connor哀鳴。“告訴他態度好一點。”

 

即使他醉成這樣，他還是可以感覺到Hank的白眼。“在他說實話的時候我不說。”床墊的彈簧吱吱作響發出呻吟。“警探，我不認為你的床是以這個數量的人製作的。”

 

Connor捏了捏握著他的手。他在枕頭上轉頭......嗯？他什麼時候躺在枕頭上的？奇怪......它有點硬，更像是手臂而不是......不是枕頭......白色的布出現在他的鼻子前。這個看起來就很熟悉了。

 

“警探？”

 

哦對。Connor眨了眨眼睛，舔著嘴唇。“如果不是兩個一起就不公平了。”他拽著他們的手，將它們放自己的臉頰上。暖，好暖。手背上的毛刺激他的皮膚。是誰想到的呀？什麼樣的人會把體毛放在仿生人上？呦其是......大個子、粗魯、性感的那種，有低沉的嗓音、大手和該死的，可能有這麼大的陰──

 

有東西軟軟的搔著他的耳朵，Connor往上看。一陣溫暖的氣息吹到耳邊。“你說得很大聲，Connor，”Hank說。

 

“所以你應該睡了，”HK900加上結尾，一聲大笑在冷漠的外表下埋伏等待。

 

熱氣沖上Connor的臉頰、他的脖頸，延伸到肩膀。他閉上了眼睛。喔，媽的。

 

“忘記我說的話，”他滴咕，握緊他們的手。“這些只是......你們想像的。你們才喝醉了。”

 

“當然，Connor，”Hank說，在他的頭頂上親了一下。

 

“你說了算，”HK900跟著說道。

 

END

────────────────────────────

翻譯途中全程傻笑。

 


End file.
